foundersfortunefandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
Overview "Equipment" is a catch-all term for the game's armor, clothing, tools, and weapons. All equipment shares the following features: * Equipment requires research to unlock (Wooden Clubs are an exception). * Equipment must be crafted from resources at a work station, purchased from the Trader, or removed from fallen enemies. * Equipment requires a storage object when not in use. Alpha 7 introduced a new Equipment system! Now you can store your equipment more easily and swap between civilian and combat equipment more easily. Equipment Storage Each type of equipment has its own storage furniture. Civilian tools are stored in a Tool Rack, combat weapons are stored in a Weapon Rack, civilian clothing is stored in a Clothes Stand, and combat armor is stored in an Armor Stand. These storage furnitures all function in the same basic way. Selecting a constructed storage furniture allows you to designate what item the storage holds from available items your colony has in stock, and to view the storage's owner (see below). Assigning a colonist to a storage furniture designates that colonist as the only one who will equip the storage's designated item. To do this, select the colonist, right-click on the storage furniture, and select the "Take Ownership" command. A colonist may only have ownership of one each of the four types of storage furnitures. Combat Mode Equipment Swap When entering or exiting Combat Mode via either of the Combat Mode buttons (between the Resources bar and Season bar or to the left of a selected colonist's name), colonists will automatically move to the relevant equipment storages that they own and equip the proper items if they meet the requirements for those items. When entering Combat Mode, they will equip from their owned Weapon Rack and Armor Stand. When leaving Combat Mode, they will equip from their owned Tool Rack and Clothes Stand. Important: Colonists will only swap items if there is an item to be swapped to, and they are capable of equipping that item. Civilian Tools Civilian tools increase the amount of resources you gather while using the tool. The gathering speed does not change due to the use of civilian tools. There are three types. Axe An axe will increase the amount of Wood received when cutting trees. Wooden Axe: +50% more Wood. 2 damage. Unlocked with completion of Woodworking research. Crafted at a Carpenter's Workshop. Requires 25 Wood to craft. Stone Axe: +100% more Wood. 3 damage. Unlocked with completion of Masonry research. Crafted at a Mason's Workshop. Requires 60 Stone and 10 Wood to craft. Requires: Level 1 Forester. Iron Axe: +150% more Wood. ? damage. Unlocked with completion of Forging research. Crafted at a Forge. Requires ?? Iron Ore to craft. Requires: Level 3 Forester. Pickaxe A pickaxe will increase the amount of Crystals, Iron Ore, and Stone received when mining these resources. Wooden Pickaxe: +50% more resources. 2 damage. Unlocked with completion of Woodworking research. Crafted at a Carpenter's Workshop. Requires 40 Wood to craft. Stone Pickaxe: +100% more resources. 3 damage. Unlocked with completion of Masonry research. Crafted at a Mason's Workshop. Requires 80 Stone and 10 Wood to craft. Requires: Level 1 Miner. Iron Pickaxe: +150% more resources. ? damage. Unlocked with completion of Forging research. Crafted at a Forge. Requires ?? Iron Ore to craft. Requires: Level 3 Miner. Wooden Watering Can A wooden watering can is used automatically while farming to double or sometimes triple the amount of food harvested from mature crops. It is unlocked with the completion of Watering research and is crafted at a Carpenter's Workshop. A watering can requires periodic filling at a Wooden Well. Requires 50 Wood to craft. Unlike other tools, a Wooden Watering Can does not increase damage dealt. Combat Weapons Combat weapons improve the damage colonists deal. While axes and pickaxes improve damage as well, combat weapons excel at the task and should be used in combat if available. As of Alpha 8.0.6 there are three types. Simple Bow A Simple Bow allows a colonist to attack at range. It is unlocked with the completion of Ranged Weapons research. Bows are crafted at a Bowmaker's Workshop by a Level 1 Craftsman. Requires ?? Wood to craft. A bow requires Level 2 Combat to use. Warning: When using bows, bear in mind that Founders' Fortune uses friendly fire. Sword A Sword allows a colonist to attack effectively in melee. Wooden Sword: 4 damage. Unlocked with completion of Weaponry research. Crafted at a Carpenter's Workshop. Requires 40 Wood to craft. Stone Sword: ? damage. Unlocked with completion of Stone Weapons research. Crafted at a Mason's Workshop. Requires ?? Stone to craft. Requires: Level 1 Combat. Iron Sword: ? damage. Unlocked with completion of Weapon Forging research. Crafted at a Forge. Requires ?? Iron Ore to craft. Requires: Level 3 Combat. Wooden Club A Wooden Club allows a colonist to attack effectively in melee. While they have a different model, they are mechanically no different from a sword. However, they are unique for two reasons. * Wooden Clubs deal 5 damage. * Wooden Clubs cannot be researched, crafted, or bought (please confirm that they can't be bought). They are only able to be obtained by removing them from defeated Tiki Goblins that have one. Civilian Clothing All civilian clothing shares the following features: * Apprentice clothing is unlocked with the completion of Tailoring research. * Master clothing is unlocked with the completion of Advanced Tailoring research. * All civilian clothing is crafted at a Tailor's Workshop and requires a minimum of 30 Cotton per item (certain Master Clothing and Robes have additional Coin or Iron Ore requirements for crafting). * All civilian clothing is stored at a Clothes Stand. * With the exception of the Doctor's Robes, all civilian clothing reduces the time required for the relevant Job to perform its primary task: Farmers tend fields faster, Foresters and Miners gather faster, Craftsmen craft faster, and Scholars research faster. The Doctor's Robes offer protection from contracting illness. Master clothing increases the effect more than Apprentice clothing. * Apprentice Farmer, Forester, Miner, Craftsman, and Doctor Clothing and Robes do not have a requirement, while Master Clothing and Robes of these Jobs require Level 2. Apprentice Scholar Robes require Level 1, while Master Scholar Robes require Level 3. Combat Armor Combat armor provides protection from the damage dealt by enemy attacks. While civilian clothing offers some protection as well, combat armors excel at the task and should be used in combat if available. As of 8.0.6 there are three types. Gambeson Simple Plate Armor Iron Armor Work in Progress Category:Resources Category:Items